


young stargazer

by NoWindows



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, anyway here's me waxing edgy about ren's star wars obsession, comes in three months late with starbucks, listen....i forgot to catch up on ren until now ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWindows/pseuds/NoWindows
Summary: A late novelization of that one intro to that one Ren episode.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	young stargazer

Desperately, he tugged the thin, nigh-useless sheets over himself, curling up on the pathetic excuse for a bed he’d cobbled together, shivering and shaking like a leaf. 

He was so,  _ so  _ cold, but he knew he’d stayed up far too late for far too long, and it was muddying his thoughts. He knew that he really needed to get some sleep, lest one of the others come and lecture him.

It was a special kind of delirium, after all, once one started hearing a voice in their head that wasn’t their own.

The voice was faint, impossible to decipher, but it was there, haunting him,  _ taunting _ him, driving him mad. Just having to deal with it made him feel like a stark raving madman- wasn’t the “voices in your head” trope  _ the  _ textbook symptom of insanity?

He didn’t want to think about that.

So, instead, he forced himself to do what he often tried when he had a tough time falling asleep. He closed his eyes and tried to blank out everything rushing through his mind, tried to focus on the here and now. The uncomfortable position he was in, sure, but the sounds of the wind rustling the sparse trees, the unique  _ something _ about the nighttime air, the rain pouring down on him-

(The what?)

The roar of the thunder, the waves throwing him around, the panicked mooing behind him-

_ No! _ He whined as he curled tighter in on himself. Focus on the stars faintly illuminating the world beneath them, the sight of Pamela’s favored boat with her nowhere to be found, the threatening signs Jevin had left, the  _ leather and steak splattered on the ground with the implication ringing clear as day that Pamela was next- _

All he could do now was whimper, his eyes squeezed shut, completely at the mercy of his thoughts.

_ The uncharacteristically dark look in Doc’s eyes as he stared Ren down, the moment of panic as his crossbow slipped out of his grasp, the arrow piercing his heart,  _ **_the face of a man he’d never seen before, yet knew so well-_ **

He shot up holding the edges of his blanket tighter.  _ I think I had too much mushroom soup last night, _ was the only coherent thought he could form before the spiral of darkness claimed him once again.

_ The pressure of his dearest pet’s life on the line, the voices all melding together until they were all so overwhelming, the guilt of having to resort to outright cheating, the unsettling tone to Doc’s almost sinister words, the flames engulfing his body as he was burnt at the stake, the delivery blimp crashing and ruining Iskall’s hard work-  _

Hyperventilating, and with tears rolling down his cheeks, he shook his head rapidly, trying desperately to clear the series of horrible flashbacks from his mind. He’d been given no time to recover before that voice sounded again, this time perfectly clear.

_ “Fear not, Rendog, for I visit you today to bring you a message from afar… In this vast galaxy, there is only one reality for all who exist within it.” _

He looked up at the sky in a trance- not bothering to question when he had gotten up- his mind cleared abruptly of all those wretched memories, only the face and the voice of the man who had been haunting him coming through.

_ “There are those who seek the darkness, and there are those who the darkness seeks for itself. The only question is, young stargazer:  _ **_do you seek the darkness, or does the darkness seek you?”_ **

The vision left as abruptly as it came, and he collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily, the tears returning through the aftershocks of… whatever it was that just happened.


End file.
